


Jeepers, Peter's a Creeper!

by Leviice458



Series: The Real Monsters [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Peter Hale, Bullying, Creeper Peter Hale, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Peter Hale, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mating, Mating Bond, Revenge, Scenting, Stalking, Stiles Stilinski has a Small Dick, Teasing, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: Knowing that Stiles is his mate, Peter watches him from a distance, learning more about his boy. He quickly learns that the people who Stiles calls his friends are anything but, and he enacts revenge on his mate’s behalf. All the while they get closer to one another, their connection going stronger until they finally mate.





	1. The Dark Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> lavenderlotion  
> MissLee, thank you both for all you’ve done for me and the support I’ve had while writing this fic. A second special thanks to Lav for all her work, you’re the best!

A dense fog rolled through the forest’s clearing. Squinting into the thickness for any signs of life, Scott led the group as Stiles, Lydia and Jackson followed close behind him. Strange creatures were rumored to lurk in the preserve and Stiles and his friends wanted to find out if those rumors were true. The rumors said there were wolves, ten feet tall with glowing red eyes, who hunted in the dead of the night during the full moon. 

A loud howl ripped through the eerie fog somewhere in front of them, echoing throughout the forest, and they crept together towards the noise. Turning at a sudden commotion, they all watched as a girl came running out of the clearing. Her blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders. There was a wet streak of blood oozing out of her arm and catching in the moonlight. She was limping on her right leg; so twisted and mangled it was amazing she could even hold herself up. She was beautiful despite the injuries; Jackson wolf whistled as Lydia smacked him on the arm making him wince. 

Scott went running up to her to try to see if she was okay, and that was when a wolf trudged out of the fog, stalking towards the mysterious girl. The wolf growled as it lunged for the girl’s neck. Scott pushed the girl out of the way as Jackson moved Lydia to stand behind him and Stiles tried to distract the wolf to no avail. In the commotion, the wolf bit down on Scott’s arm. A thick silence fell through the clearing before a deep guttural yell burst out into the night. 

***

The wolf, knocking Scott out of way, continued to chase the girl. Quickly, the group grabbed onto Scott to search for injuries but found none.

“What the hell, did it seriously bite you that badly?!” Lydia asked as she threw Scott’s arm back down and got up, brushing off her skirt. 

“There shouldn't even be any wolves in California, let alone ones that large. Did anyone else see that its eyes were glowing blue or was that just me?” Stiles’ breathing hitched as his mind started to race. Taking deep breaths calmed him a little, but he still wondered why there was a wolf that large in the preserve.

“Shut it geek! Scott, why would you yell that loud it’s just a little blood?” Jackson huffed out, his arm going around Lydia’s shoulder. 

“I got bit, what do you mean just a little blood?! My entire arm is covered in blood, you prick!”

“If you’re feeling well enough to move, can we start heading back? My dad will kill me if he finds out I’m gone,” Stiles grumbled as he reached out his hand to help Scott up. They trudged back to their respective vehicles and went home, still unsure of who the girl was and why a wolf would be chasing after her. 

***

After disposing of that young vampire’s body, Peter went back into the clearing. She was on pack land after her coven had been asked to leave, with the penalty of death if they hadn’t. Peter’s wolf was content now that their territory was safe. As he approached the clearing where that idiot human got in his way, he stopped. There was a scent unlike any other, spicy like cinnamon and cloves. It reminded him of being at home for the holidays, all cozy and warm. His wolf was screaming for him to follow it, and he felt no need to resist when the smell was this comforting. 

He must have walked for miles as he ended up at somebody’s house, with the ugliest baby blue jeep he had ever seen sitting in the driveway. He continued to follow the scent until he realized it was coming from an upstairs window. Deciding to call it quits for the night, he trudged back to the pack house. 

The woods were peaceful and the fog surrounded him in a blanket of clouds. His mate’s scent had his wolf going crazy, but he was on a mission from his Alpha and what the Alpha wanted had to come first. His wolf grunted from inside him because he wanted to seek out their mate and claim them. The forest gave way to a clearing where he could see the pack house. The smell of pack had him quickening his pace and as he opened the door his Alpha stood in the kitchen, waiting for him.

“Did you get it taken care of?” Talia asked with an air of nonchalance. Her shoulders were slouched where she stood in front of Peter. 

“Yes, and I found something else, too.” His heartbeat skyrocketed as goosebumps swept up his arms. 

“Spit it out.” Talia snapped, crossing her arms over his chest.

“I smelled the scent of my mate while chasing the vampire off our territory.”

“Peter, that’s wonderful. Do they know? Will you introduce us to them?” Her words jumbled together as her voice went up a few octaves in her excitement.

“As soon as they agree to be mine,” Peter said as he thought of which teenager could be his. Talia’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, before I forget, you’re grabbing the pups from school tomorrow,” Talia snickered as she walked up the stairs. Peter groaned loudly, making her laugh, while inside his mind his wolf perked up at the chance to see their mate.

***

The parking lot was awful as usual, hordes of students cutting off drivers and reckless parents trying to cut them off in turn. Peter just waited patiently for the pups to come meet him at his car. He saw them as they walked out of the school, and the world seemed to slow down as faint notes of the sweet spiciness of cinnamon and cloves enveloped him. 

The scent caressed him like a lover, a passionate enrapture of love and home, as the smell of his mate hung thick in the air. His wolf immediately perked up (as did something else). The scent was getting heavier as his world narrowed down to one sole focus. Whiskey brown eyes and long sinewy limbs that gestured wildly, made up the nerdy teen that had Cora red in the face with laughter. 

After seeing Peter, Cora came towards the car, but Peter was focused on his mate. The boy was so regal and beautiful that all of his hopes for his mate were blown away. The boy was more than anything he could have ever imagined.

“Uncle Peter, let’s go, I want to get ready to go to the mall,” Laura huffed, not even looking over as she touched up her make-up. Peter didn’t want to leave his mate; he wanted the boy to join them in the car. He wanted his mate riding shotgun and eager to get home so they could be with each other the way the goddess intended. 

Since he knew that would not be happening, Peter had a different plan. He would follow his mate to see where he went after school and then take the children home.

His mate seemed to be the typical rowdy teen: barely abiding road laws with his music way too loud as he wailed along. Peter wanted to retaliate, beep his horn or something equally juvenile against the annoyance he felt, though his wolf found the noise sort of endearing. Peter got so lost just listening along to his mate that he began to follow him without realizing. When he came to his senses, they were outside the police station. 

“Why are we here, Uncle?” Laura whispered out with a hint of annoyance.

“Sorry pups, I got distracted by my mate,” Peter huffed out as his voice went quiet, feigning innocence.

“Stiles is your mate?” Cora screeched. Happiness was the only scent coming from her and it was coming from her in waves.

“You know my mate?” Peter’s wolf was beyond excited. If the pup knew his mate and liked him, then having his mate accepted into the pack would be much easier. He was practically howling with excitement. He wanted to meet his mate and claim the boy as his, but first the hard part would be actually meeting him. 

He needed a plan of action.

“Cora, do you think you could invite Stiles over for dinner this weekend?” Peter asked as nicely as possible, hoping she would do it for him.

“I only met him today. I doubt he’d wanna come over so soon. I can try for next weekend instead of this one, Uncle Peter?”

Peter huffed in agreement. He would just have to wait patiently to see his mate again. Putting the car back in drive, he drove the pups back to the house. Peter would think about his gorgeous mate all night: the way his mate would feel as Peter entered him, the moans his mate would make when Peter scented and nipped at his neck and the way they would banter and flirt in the kitchen over dinner. He could even have his mate take the bite so they could be together as wolves.


	2. Dinner Is Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hale family dinner plus Stiles

Stiles was adorable. Peter watched as his mate’s teeth nibbled on the end of his pen while he was working in class. Peter had begun hiding around the school to watch his mate and find out more about him, two days after the police station incident. Peter had learned how much Stiles loved curly fries and how important his father was to him. Stiles seemed loyal to a fault, trusting, and very intelligent. 

Peter was absolutely in love with him and could hardly wait for the wonderful boy to be his. 

Peter’s favorite times were when he got to watch Stiles get all hot and sweaty at lacrosse practice. The way Stiles ran was fluid, all sinewy muscles moving with purpose as he made his way across the field. His mate wound up his throw, the ball just about to leave the cradle of the stick when he got checked out of nowhere by a teammate. The teammate tackled Stiles to the ground, the stick and ball flying out of his hands as he hit the ground with a painful crunch. 

Peter’s wolf was fuming. He was ready to storm the field, kill the teammate,  _ anything  _ to make sure Stiles was okay.

Peter’s fangs descended as his wolf howled for blood. He honed in on the bruises that littered Stiles’ arm and the black eye forming around his right eye. The tackle was way too rough for practice and the player definitely would’ve been flagged in a game for it. He wanted his mate to be safe and Peter knew that with a player like that on the field, he never would be. Peter decided to keep a closer eye on Stiles and figure out who that player was and why they would hurt his mate. 

A plot for revenge began to take hold in his mind.

The first punch Peter saw Stiles take was from the teammate who tackled him the other night at practice. The other boy seemed cocky and arrogant from afar, but this hit made Peter flinch. The punch was aimed straight at Stiles’ jaw and hit him full force to where he completely crumpled to the ground, blood seeping out of his mouth and staining his teeth. 

The other two with him were the other boy and the girl from that night in the forest. They both just shrugged off Stiles getting hit like it was a normal occurrence and proceeded to leave him on the floor. The prick who hit Stiles fisted the front of Stiles’ shirt as his mouth opened, causing Stiles to wince

“You made coach suspend me from the team just because you couldn’t handle a hit on the field.” The boy was red in the face, a thick vein bulging from his forehead as he stared Stiles down with ire in his eyes.

“Dude it was practice, and the hit was way too hard. Seriously, you almost broke my fucking arm!” Stiles shouted right back, his voice tight from the pain, tears rolling down his face.

Jackson pushed Stiles back against the lockers and then walked to his next class, leaving Stiles alone in the hallway. Stiles slumped down to the floor, tears rolling down his face as his hands came up to hide them. Peter saw that Stiles’ tormentor seemed big on physical abuse. He needed to be taught a lesson in his own game.

***

Stiles’ scent was the most enticing smell Peter had ever had the pleasure of coming across. The comforting aroma held a note of anxiety as his mate waited on the other side of the front door. It was almost like he was pressed up against it. Peter opened the door knowing his mate was there but not at all prepared for how close they would be. 

Stiles clearly hadn’t noticed the door opening, walking face first into him. Stiles’ face was pressed against his chest and the sudden, cloying smell of arousal was coming off him in waves. Peter’s wolf howled inside himself, arms wrapping around Stiles, as he breathed in the scent at his throat. It took everything in Peter not to keep Stiles there and claim him on the front stoop. 

Letting go, Peter moved back a little so Stiles could properly enter the house.

“Hey, so you’re like totally hot, and not like temperature hot. Is it hot in here or is it just you? Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you’re—” Stiles rambled, hand scrubbing over his buzz cut, face becoming a hot, cherry red. 

“Hello Stiles, I’m Peter. Are you going to come inside for dinner? Maybe stay a little longer for dessert?” Peter said with a growl and a wink.

The inside of the house smelled of the food being made for dinner. The thick smell of marinated steaks and roasted potatoes filled the air with its comforting aroma. Stiles seemed relaxed by the scent of the food, Peter all the happier for it. 

“Would you like a tour of the house while dinner is cooking?”

“That sounds wonderful, thank you.”

Having Stiles following him through the house was wonderful and if he swayed a little to keep his ass on display for the boy, nobody had to know. He showed Stiles where everyone had their respective rooms. His mate’s scent was full of intriguing emotions like affection, excitement, and happiness. Peter’s wolf wanted to claim his mate and Peter felt very tempted to give in to the wolf. They came to a stop right in front of Peter’s room and he let Stiles inside.

A gasp echoed inside of Peter’s massive bedroom. The expansive library took most people’s breath away and his mate wasn’t much different. Stiles ran around the room, arms flailing as he took in the sheer amount of books that lined the floor to ceiling shelves. His mate seemed to be in heaven amongst the books that adorned only half of Peter’s gigantic room. 

Usually, Peter would mind having a stranger in his space, but he enjoyed the way Stiles’ scent was already mixing with his own. His boy picked up one of the largest books and flipped it open. Stiles skimmed page after page of the bestiary when the smell of perfectly done steak wafted through the house.

“Dinner is ready, darling,” he snickered as he snaked his arm around Stiles’ shoulder, bringing his mate’s focus back into reality. Stiles’ stomach grumbled in response as he put the book back on the shelf and they made their way back downstairs in a comfortable silence.

Ornate paintings and meticulous carvings adorned the house’s walls: pictures of wolves howling in the night at the moon, g displays of wolves on a hunt for their prey, pelts of various animals hung on the walls like trophies, and words of pack and pack wisdom were spread around the Hale home as they walked towards the kitchen.

“You all have a lot of decorations based on wolves. Do they mean a lot to your family?” Stiles tilted his head at Peter, his face scrunched with confusion. “There were also some pages in that book in your room that was talking about wolves and courting practices. What exactly is that about?”

“Our family treasures wolves and we believe the idea of pack hierarchies should be taken very literal,” Peter snickered. He turned away from Stiles as they entered the kitchen, not answering more of his questions.

They sat down at the table as Talia grabbed all the food from the kitchen and laid it out. A quick prayer was said to the moon goddess as they bowed their heads together with Stiles following along.

The food was passed around between the pups and Stiles before the rest of the betas and then the alpha, as a traditional way of showing pack hierarchy. The alpha was always given the food last to show that they could provide for the pack and always sat at the head of the table. Cora was the first to receive her food, then it was passed to Derek, then Stiles and Laura respectively. Peter got his after Laura, then he passed it to Joseph, the alpha’s mate, who passed to Talia. 

Stiles watched as Talia took the first bite of food and then everyone else began to eat.

“So does everyone enjoy what Papa made for dinner?” Talia asked as she sliced another piece of her steak; the meat had a deep red color from the rawness of it. Hums of agreement sounded from around the table at the delicious food.

“Purple potatoes, that’s certainly new. What made you want to cook with these, Joe?” Talia asked as she sunk a fang into the pan-fried potato. 

“Well, I like that they match my eyes,” Peter said as he winked at Stiles, eyes flashing blue for a split second, as he chewed on the steak. 

Stiles’ face lit up as his mouth opened up in shock, and his scent had a hint of nervousness. In the next moment, Stiles’ mouth closed again and his scent went back to normal. Peter found his mate’s behavior odd but didn’t bring attention to it. Dinner continued with easy small talk about school and how all the pups and Stiles were doing. 

Cora pulled Stiles into a conversation as the rest of the family talked amongst themselves. Peter watched, aware of the dopey smile pulling at his lips. A while later, the conversations between friends and family began to dwindle and Stiles let out a small yawn.

“I have to get going. Thank you all so much for having me over for dinner.” Stiles stood up from his chair, taking his dishes to the sink. There was a lazy sway in his steps as his usual gestures became lethargic. 

Peter shot up from his seat at the table, eager to be alone with his mate. Peter hurried to accompany Stiles at the sink, his arm snaking around his mate’s waist. A quiet hum of approval and Peter tentatively brought his other arm around Stiles’ waist. Stiles leaned back onto his chest as his backside rested firmly against Peter’s front. The warmth radiating from the contact kept him grounded, the alluring scent of his mate mixing with his own had Peter wanting more. A small possessive growl rumbled out from him, pulling Stiles closer against him. 

***

Peter turned to give Stiles a hug as they stopped in front of Stiles’ jeep. He took a quick inhale at Stiles’ neck as his hands rubbed up and down Stiles’ back. 

“Thank you for walking me out here.”

“It is really not a problem.” 

“So why do actually have all that wolf decor in your home?” Stiles asked incredulously, but didn’t make a move to get out of Peter’s arms.

“I’m sure a pretty thing like you could venture a guess.” Peter nodded as he pulled his mate back into him as Stiles pressed further into him.

“You all could either be very proud hunters,” Stiles stalled at the sound of Peter’s growl. “Or you could be werewolves?” He batted his eyelashes, looking deeply into Peter’s eyes.

Peter nodded and Stiles pressed closer into him. Stiles’ hand slid up to cup Peter’s face as the scent of arousal burst through the air like a cloud of sweetness. Stiles’ hand reached into Peter’s pocket and let something fall in place as his hand quickly exited; a chaste kiss to Peter’s cheek and Stiles bounded out of his arms and towards his jeep.

“Catch ya later, Creeper wolf.” Stiles winked at Peter before hopping into his Jeep.

Peter stood there in the driveway, even after he could no longer hear the jeep. The small scrap of paper left in his pocket contained his mate’s phone number. His mate had accepted him for what he was and now he just had to court his boy and make him realize the depth of Peter’s love for him. 

Peter then quickly sent a “goodnight” text to Stiles as he headed back inside.


	3. The Good and The Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles doesn't get treated well by his friends and a surprise visit from our favorite creeper wolf.

The drive to school the next morning was a blur. Stiles quickly made his way over to his and Scott’s usual meeting place. Scott and he had met up in front of the school every day since freshman year, but Scott stopped showing up a while ago and today was no different. The rest of his morning classes were a blur and when the lunch bell rang he was ecstatic. Stiles ran down the halls and into the cafeteria, eager to tell his friends about his weekend.

“You know how I was telling you about Cora inviting me over? Well, I had an awesome time at dinner with the Hale’s last Friday night. Their totally hot uncle showed me around the house; he had this huge library in his room with all sorts of books. Their dad made some awesome steaks, too,” Stiles rushed out, words spewing out of his mouth in his excitement. “Peter walked me out to my car like a total gentleman, it was the best moment of my life! He even gave me the most tender hug as I was leaving and he’s just so wonderful. I could definitely see myself falling in lo —”

“Yeah like that would ever happen Stiles.” Lydia patted more lipstick onto her lips, not even looking up from her compact as she ignored his rambling.

“It did happen, though. I told you how Cora had invited me to dinner at her house like all last week.” 

“I know that dumbass. What I meant was that nobody as hot as one of the Hale’s would ever find a skinny geek like you attractive. You talk too much, you’re pale and slim as a skeleton. Your eyes are like lifeless pools of sludge and your hair looks like it lost a battle with a razor. So again, how can somebody as hot as they are think you’re attractive when that’s how you look on a good day?” She said as she dabbed a little more blush to her face. 

He looked towards Scott for reassurance from his best friend. “Look buddy, maybe if you just didn’t ramble on as much you could hang out with us more. We’re not little kids and you act like we are with all the talk about Star Wars and comics. Maybe be a little more mainstream and you could have more friends,” Scott chided with a condescending smile on his face.

Stiles shot up from the table and turned away from his “friends”. Waves of hurt and despair raked through him. His eyes stung with tears as he quickly made his way to the restroom. Tears fell down his face as he walked into the stall with blurred vision. Stiles, confused why his friends kept getting harsher towards him, continued to breakdown. He sat there until there were no more tears to cry.

The bell rang out through the halls. Stiles made his way out of the restroom after drying his face. Classes the rest of the day went along sluggishly as Stiles’ good mood had turned sour after lunch. The realization that his friends were no longer his friends had left him hollow and lonely. He walked out to the jeep as he prepared himself to close himself off from the world, Stiles was stopped by a soft hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Stiles, I just wanted to say that it was really nice having you over for dinner. Everyone loved having you there and sorry if Peter made you uncomfortable. He’s not usually that bad with respecting personal space.” Cora smiled, eyes light with mirth as Stiles turned to face her.

“Thank you for inviting me, and honestly, I didn’t mind his attention. Nobody has ever seemed interested in me in that way before and—” Stiles thought back to when Peter had snaked his arms around him at dinner. The warmth of the man around his back, the spark of electricity in the contact where their skin touched. “It felt nice.” A wistful, dreamy smile spread across his face as the thought of the way Peter had held him in the kitchen stayed in his mind. The touch was so delicate and inviting, a firm yet gentle strength that made Stiles want to cave into whatever he desired.

“Anyway, I have to get going. See you later Stiles.” She waved as she sauntered out of the front doors to the school.

***

The rest of the week rushed by in a blur. Stiles avoided talking to Scott and the others all week and was mentally preparing himself for the lacrosse game that night. He waited for the locker room to clear out before heading in to change for the game. Thankfully nobody had stayed behind and he changed in peace. He sprinted out to the join the team on the field for warm-ups. 

By the time the game ended, it was getting late Most of the game was just Jackson and Scott passing to each other as they each shot goal after goal against the opposite team. Stiles found lacrosse boring now that he was all alone in it. He was no longer friends with any of the players and they barely ever passed to him; he was starting to wonder why he even showed up. Stiles walked out of the locker room a little while later and began heading to his jeep. A firm hand to his shoulder had him stop still from fear.

“Sorry darling, I didn’t mean to spook you,” Peter laughed gently as he turned Stiles towards him.

“It’s okay, why are you here though?” Stiles blushed.

“Cora told me you seemed to be having a rough week, and I really wanted a chance to see you again, sweetheart.” Peter stepped closer to Stiles, hand tentatively reaching out to brush Stiles’ cheek.

“She’s right. My week has been pretty bad but right now I’m super hungry. Could I tell you more about it over food? I mean if you’re not busy or— ”

“I would love to go get food with you,” Peter answered, cutting Stiles off as he pulled the boy into a hug, the need to keep his mate close overriding everything else.

Stiles’ face was crimson red as he pressed it into Peter’s neck. Peter’s hand cupped the back of his neck in a show of tender affection and Stiles felt at home within his warm embrace. 

“Shall we get on with this date then?” Peter said as he started moving Stiles towards his car, Stiles’ cheeks blushing a darker red.

***

The diner wasn’t very busy, and it helped make Stiles feel more at ease. It was nice to be alone with Peter. Stiles enjoyed the way he made him feel, calling him sweet names and keeping him close. He’d never had someone be interested in him before, and knowing that Peter wanted him made his chest feel light.

“So tell me about your week, darling?” Peter said as his hand brushed over Stiles’. 

“How about we order food first? What do you want to get?” Stiles replied, gazing over the menu, not meeting Peter’s eyes.

“Your scent reeks of apprehension and despair. Now, we can avoid this little talk if you’d like but I’m here for you to vent if you need to.” Peter picked his menu up and looked at the options.

Stiles felt like he could trust him. The want to unload his emotions and just tell somebody all his issues felt like a relief, and a little bit like a leap of faith. He looked at Peter again, admiring the man that made him feel so wanted.

“It was awful. I was telling my friends that I was really happy about how well dinner at your house was and that you were really...giving me lots of attention. I was telling them how much it meant to me when my friend, Lydia, cut me off mid-sentence. She was like there is no way that any Hale would give me the time of day because you’re all sexy as hell and I’m me.” Stiles spilled out, words overflowing from him as he recounted what happened earlier in the week.

Stiles heartbeat was erratic; he was so anxious as to how Peter would react. Would he think that Stiles was acting childishly after a little bit of bullying and neglect from his friends? His stomach was churning and his hands felt clammy as he waited for Peter to respond.

“They aren’t really your friends if they treat you like that. It might hurt to let them go but that’s what you need to do,” Peter said evenly, but tense, like he was fighting to keep control.

“Yeah, you’re right. It just hurts because we were really good friends as children. We used to be inseparable, then we got to high school and Jackson totally took to being a jock. He started bullying me to fit in better with the popular people and Scott just ignored me as soon as he became popular, too. Lydia has always been stuck up but lately, all she’s been doing is criticizing me for the way I look and act,” Stiles struggled to get out, the words getting stuck in his throat.

The food was placed in front of them before Peter could reply, but Stiles didn’t miss the way Peter’s eyes flashed after hearing what he said. They ate and chatted about some lighter topics instead of all the heavy conversation from before the meal. When they were finished eating, Peter paid for the meal and offered to drive Stiles home.

*** 

It took all of Peter’s strength to reign in his wolf. After everything that Stiles told him he wanted revenge on those that hurt his mate. Jackson, Lydia, and Scott had to pay for what they did to Stiles, and Peter was starting to have an idea of what he should do.

He began plotting how he could hurt those so-called “friends” of his mate. Jackson would pay physically for all the pain he has caused Stiles. Lydia only cared about her looks so Peter would take those away from her. Scott had to pay for his ignorance and the neglect he showed towards Stiles.

Peter drove home after he dropped Stiles off. He considered beating Jackson to a pulp for all the roughness that he’d seen him dish out. He decided he would follow Jackson and figure out what mattered to him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated  
> Tell me what you think of the fic so far  
> Follow me on tumblr @leviice458


	4. Found Fiend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his revenge on Jackson. Stiles and Cora work through Stiles' pre-date jitters :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of revenge and the first chapter of my favorite 3 chapters from this fic hope you all like them :)

Peter had been trailing Jackson for a week. After the last lacrosse practice ended, Peter decided he would no longer sit idly by as his mate got tormented by this damn prick that he had dealt with for far too long. Jackson had been punishing Stiles with his superior strength and endurance all practice, the scrawny human barely able to keep up. The entire team had been laughing at Stiles. After a particularly hard hit from Jackson, even Scott had a small grin on his face.

After seeing that, Peter was livid. His wolf was barely able to be restrained by his human side and he almost didn’t want to hold the animal back. So, Peter was stalking Jackson, keeping his presence concealed. The kid was clueless as to his impending danger. His gloved hand curled into a fist at his side. 

Peter waited patiently until Jackson made it to his car, away from any witnesses. Peter punched Jackson across his jaw, a loud crunch sounding out as Jackson crumpled to the ground. Peter dragged Jackson’s limp body deep into the woods and sprained both his arms, legs torn up from the rough ground he was dragged across. The blunt trauma would leave his bones fractured and bruised for a long time. Peter slapped Jackson once more across the face, holding back a lot of his strength, before retrieving the boy’s phone. 

Peter shot Stiles a quick text form Jackson’s phone telling Stiles where to find the boy and leaving a clue behind for his mate. Smirking, Peter walked back to his car and drove home, excitement coursing through him at knowing that Stiles would no longer be tormented by Jackson.

***

Stiles had been constantly texting Peter over the week. Their back-and-forth conversations made him happier than he’d been in a long time. Peter was so kind and thoughtful, and they had made plans to meet up for dinner on Saturday. Stiles was so excited to see Peter again. He could hardly wait to get home and sleep after lacrosse practice ended on Friday. 

Stiles’ phone chimed as he put his car in park. He pulled out his phone, hoping the message was from Peter. The message was from Jackson. He was perplexed because he never got messages from Jackson.

_ Jackson: Hey man, Danny fucking threw my keys into the woods because he can’t handle a little prank. Can you come help look for them? _

The message made Stiles even more confused because why the hell would Jackson go into the woods after the game? Stiles thought it might be a prank but against his better judgement, he decided that he’d try to help Jackson. As much as Stiles wanted to hate how his friends treated him lately, he hoped that if he was nice enough to them that they would start acting like they used to.

The drive to the school was relatively quick, and he parked next to Jackson’s car. Stiles then marched towards the woods hoping it would be easy to find the prick. He continued stumbling through the woods calling out Jackson’s name. Stiles came to a clearing a few minutes later and saw Jackson’s bloody and bruised body on the ground. Shaky hands desperately looked for a pulse as he kneeled next to Jackson’s body.

Stiles sprang into action and called for help as he sat with Jackson. Tears flowed down his face as he reassured his unconscious former friend that help was on the way. The wind blew around them and an envelope brushed along Stiles’ leg. He opened up the letter. 

_ This is what happens when you hurt what’s mine. _

The letter was short and to the point. Stiles thought that the letter might be for him but considering Jackson was the one beat up; he quickly dismissed that thought. The letter must have been a clue for Stiles to find, which means that the text was meant to lure him here. Stiles waited for Jackson to be loaded up into the ambulance. Before leaving he gave a brief statement to the police, but kept the letter hidden under his jacket. 

By the time Stiles got home, he could barely hold himself up. Slowly, he trudged up the stairs and crawled right into bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, not even the excitement of his first official date with Peter or the shock of having found Jackson like that could keep him awake.

***

Stiles woke up in a panic. His mind was racing. Stiles had never cared much about fashion, but he was currently regretting his lack of care. Peter always looked so put together, better than Stiles could even imagine and Stiles...Stiles wore baggy jeans and oversized plaid shirts.

With a sinking of his stomach, he realized he had no idea what to do. A rush of pain hit him when he realized he didn’t have any friends to call to help him. Well...almost no one. He juggled his phone in his clammy hands as he tried to call Cora. Pacing the room, he tossed most of his clothes out of the closet in his distress.

“Hello?” Cora said as their phones connected.

“Hey, would you mind coming over I’m having a total emergency right now?”

“Oh goddess, what is it?”

“Peter and I have a date today and I have absolutely no idea what to wear. He wasn’t really being helpful with his texts so I just don’t know what I should pick out. What if he doesn’t like my outfit or—”

“Stiles, I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Cora replied before abruptly hanging up

***

“Stiles, where is your sense of fashion?”

“Never had one. If it’s comfortable and looks decent enough, I’ll wear it.”

“You were right: this is an emergency.” Cora shook her head, and she searched the back of Stiles’ closet for more clothes. Grabbing a pair of dark skinny jeans, she tossed them over to Stiles.

“Try those on. I think they’ll look great on you.”

“I haven’t worn these in years. I don’t even know how you found them.” Stiles walked into the closet to change into them. In the midst of putting on his jeans, he thought how awkward it was that he was about to go on a date with her Uncle and she’s helping him get ready.

“You’re sure that you’re okay with me going out on a date with your Uncle? Doesn’t it weird you out at all?”

“Stiles, Peter is pack and family. Whatever makes him happy makes the entire family happy. Don’t break his heart and we won’t have a problem, okay?” Cora threatened cheerfully, but the intent was still there. Stiles gulped audibly.  “Peter’s not going to be able to talk because you’re going to leave him speechless in those jeans. Now let’s find a cute shirt to match and he probably won’t be able to think clearly,” she snickered before turning back to the closet.

Cora pulled out a red, plaid button-down and then a pair of dark red converse to match. Stiles had just finished changing when the doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated  
> Follow me on tumblr @leviice458


	5. Minigolf, Meltdowns, and Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter go on their first date and a confession happens after a slight meltdown, Stiles needs a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a really rough week my mother is dying so yeah I've been really depressed and unmotivated luckily this fic was already done and It's just been @lavenderlotion and I editing it.

Peter rang the doorbell to Stiles’ home. He couldn’t wait for his mate to be his but he wanted to do this right, and courting Stiles was what both he and his wolf wanted. Peter’s mouth dropped open as Stiles opened the door. His mate was truly breathtaking, whiskey colored eyes accentuated by the dimming sunset shining on him. His shirt seamlessly fit across his sinewy muscles and his pants molded around him in the most divine way. Stiles’ scent was laced with arousal, and his body reacted under Peter’s admiring gaze.

He clasped Stiles’ hand and brought it up to his mouth. His skin was delicate and smooth against his lips. His long slender fingers graced his chin and a shock of electricity came from the contact. Peter’s eyes shone blue as he looked up at Stiles, placing a chaste kiss against his knuckles. Stiles blushed beautifully and Peter wondered just how much more beautiful he would be flushed all the way down to his chest.

“You look ravishing,” Peter rumbled lowly around his fangs, unable to hide his arousal.

“T-thank you.” Stiles’ breath hitched as he stared at Peter.

“Alright, love birds,” Cora said as she shooed Stiles out of the house. He spared a thought to leaving her at his house, but Peter was still holding his hand and that was far more distracting.

“Guess that’s our cue to leave. Where are we going, anyway?”

“That’s a surprise.” Peter winked as he took hold of Stiles’ hand and led him to his car.

***

The drive took about twenty minutes and Stiles was surprised that Peter pulled up in front of one of the last places he would have expected the older man to take him.

“Why are we at the mini-golf course?” Stiles asked, stepping out of the car.

“I really liked coming here when the pups were younger, and felt like it would be a fun thing for us to do.” Peter smiled at Stiles.

“Yeah I think it’ll be super fun. I just haven’t done this since I was a kid, you know.”

“It’s fine, I can teach you if you want. Putting is all in the hips.” Peter winked and continued walking towards the building.

The mini-golf course was designed to resemble a safari and they laughed at all the fake replicas of giraffes, lions, and crocodiles. The course wasn’t very difficult but it was amusing as Stiles continuously hit the ball into the fountains of water on display. Peter laughed as his mate pouted everytime Peter got a hole-in-one.

“How are you so good at this?” Stiles whined as Peter ended their game with about ten hole-in-one’s.

“Sweetheart, I used to come here almost everyday with Derek because it was his favorite thing as a pup. Plus being a werewolf has some perks.” Peter grinned with a little bit of his fangs showing.

“I just wish I was better at things like everyone else. I’m just an overly skinny, defenseless human. Why do you even want to date me?” Stiles’ head fell as his words sank in, a deep weight crashing the good mood he originally felt.

“Why would you say that? Stiles, I want to date you because of who you are not just _what_ you are. You mean a lot to me already and I thought we were having a nice time together,” Peter said as he reached out to tilt Stiles’ chin up to look at him.

“Now, why are you so upset darling?” Peter leaned closer to Stiles, opening his arms so that he could embrace his mate. The need to comfort him was heady and inviting. Stiles went into his arms so easily, his boy melding so well against him.

Stiles’ face was pressed into the groove of Peter’s shoulder and light streams of tears began to run down his face as he recalled all the negative things he thought about himself, all of them things his friends would say to him.

“My friends and I used to be really close until we got into high school. I had a crush on my friend Lydia for a little while and thought I was in love with her. Everything about her used to make me feel happy and butterflies would fill my stomach,” Stiles said sadly as a low growl emanated from Peter. “Anyway, when she started dating Jackson, she really started to take out a lot of her anger on me. She would tell me about all of the flaws I have repeatedly and at first I didn’t believe her but over time everything she said to me began to stick.

“I was too skinny, too loud, too weird and annoying for anyone. Nobody would ever want me is what she always said. She also liked to tell me how pitiful it was that I could never have the love that my parents used to have—” Stiles broke off in a sob, tears flowing freely from his eyes. He just had to ruin his time with Peter, the one person that was actually interested in him would hate him. Stiles wanted to hit himself.

Peter’s arms squeezed tighter around Stiles. He wanted to kill her for everything she made his mate feel. How could she say such despicable things to her friend? His mate would get the retribution he deserved. Peter would make sure that Lydia would never live this down.

“Darling, let’s go get some curly fries and a milkshake from the diner to cheer you up.”

Peter’s hand rested against the small of Stiles’ back, rubbing gentle circles in a soothing motion. The action grounded him, and the security of the arms engulfing him made him feel protected from himself. The loving comfort Stiles felt made him think that maybe Peter could like him and want to be with him, despite all the things he thought of himself.

The last of Stiles’ sobs began to make him shudder as he sniffled against the shoulder he had been crying on. Not wanting to look any weaker than he felt, Stiles moved away.

“Are you sure? Because I’ll understand if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore.” Stiles stepped back from Peter so he could look him in the eye and brace himself for his reaction.

“Stiles, I will always want to deal with you. You mean more to me than you know.”

“How can you just say that? We haven’t even known each other that long!” Stiles snapped back in disbelief.

Peter hauled Stiles back against him, pulling his chin up for better access. Peter moved his hand to the back of Stiles’ head, fingers running through Stiles’ short hair as he leaned down to kiss him.

The world exploded around them as their lips made contact. All that mattered in this moment was being with each other. Electricity shot through them, a heat sweeping through their bodies as Peter laid claim to Stiles’ mouth. Little moans and whimpers from Stiles egged Peter on as passion coursed through them. Peter poured his want and need to protect and love Stiles into the kiss. Stiles had to understand everything that Peter felt for him and would feel for him. Peter eventually relented, letting the cooling air fill his burning chest that ached for something more.

“Holy shit. You kissed me,” Stiles whispered quietly, the shock of it flowing through him as he tried to regain his breath.

“I needed to show you what you mean to me darling. You’re my mate, you’re my everything.” Peter grabbed onto Stiles, hugging him against him.

“What exactly do you mean? I’m your mate?”

“Yes, you’re my mate; it means that my wolf and I will always long to be with you and keep you close to us. You’re what humans refer to as the ‘one’, except all wolves have a mate, somebody who eases the beast inside us and keeps us in touch with our humanity, and for me, that’s you.”

“So does that mean that we would always be together?”

“Not necessarily. I would be devastated by your rejection but we could just stay friends and my wolf would eventually be okay with that,” Peter said solemnly. The thought of Stiles rejecting him felt like being poisoned with wolfsbane. His soul ached and his wolf whined low from within, urging him to keep Stiles close.

“I... like the idea of being with you. Do you think we can just take it slow?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with sweetheart. I will wait as long as you need.”

Stiles’ face heated at Peter’s words. The man made him feel giddy with excitement and every moment with Peter made him happy. He felt comfortable and relaxed around the older man. They started walking towards the building to return their clubs and golf balls.

They had just returned the supplies to the employee and had begun looking around the small arcade inside the building.

“I wouldn’t mind another kiss, if you can catch me.” Stiles said sheepishly as a coy smile played across his lips. The mischievous glint in his eyes taunted Peter’s wolf as he raced towards the car.

Peter’s eyes flashed blue and a deep growl left his throat as he chased after Stiles. He had no clue if Stiles knew what he was doing, but his wolf was jumping at the chance to chase after its mate. Peter quickly caught up to Stiles and grabbed him around the waist, his wolf yipping with glee as he pushed his mate up against the car.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, darling.”

“I’d like to think that I’ve already won,” Stiles said as he leaned up to kiss Peter, with more confidence than he knew he had.

His lips were so tender against the other man’s. A deep yearning settled within him, and all Stiles wanted was more of Peter. Stiles felt sparks in the contact between them. The need to be near him was unshakable. Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck as his body relaxed where it rested against the car. The cool metal against his back combined with Peter’s overwhelming body heat was intense. Waves of untamed pleasure crashed into him as Peter slipped his tongue into Stiles’ mouth; the battle for dominance was quickly over when Stiles let out a small whine.

Peter’s hands roamed all over his body. His hands moved in gentle caresses as they crawled up and down his back, a quick pinch to his ass made him yelp in surprise. The smirk that played on Peter’s lips was devious and uninhibited. Peter moved his hand under Stiles’ shirt, exploring the treasure that was Stiles’ body. Stiles mewled at the treatment, his tiny bulge nudging against Peter’s massive one. Taking a breath of air, Stiles slid Peter’s hand out from underneath his shirt. Reaching down to hold Peter’s hand in his as he opened up the car door for him.

“Sweetheart, you really are becoming quite the tease.”

“I still want to take things slow between us, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have any fun at all.” Stiles winked and stuck his tongue out at Peter as he climbed into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated


	6. Milkshakes and Makeup Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets revenge on Lydia and a cute date with Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words <3

The ride to the diner was fun and filled with laughter as the tense feeling from earlier evaporated the further they got from the mini-golf course. The radio played and Stiles sang quietly along to the songs with Peter grinning as the tension left him.

The diner wasn’t busy and for that, they were both grateful. Stiles was happy to have a more intimate moment with Peter without all the excess chatter of other people. Peter intertwined their fingers together from across the table after their orders were placed.

“So what made you want to take me out on a date? I get that we’re mates and all but is that the only reason?” He needed to know that it wasn’t just the fact that they were mates, he needed to know that Peter wanted to be with him because of who he was.

“I wanted to take you out for a date because I like you and want to be with you,” Peter said gently, squeezing Stiles’ hand, offering his mate the comfort that he needed.

A small cry came from his mate. The scent of happiness surprised Peter because he could see that Stiles was crying.

“I never thought I would have this. Every day for the last three years all my friends did was put me down. I can see now that they’re not really my friends but it still stuck with me. The feeling of not being good enough for anybody. Just a husk for people to come to for help and then discard like trash afterwards. And then you came into my life. You made me feel wanted for the first time in a long time. I think I’m falling for you and it scares me a little.” Stiles choked out, his emotions were rolling through his body. Happiness and something akin to love coursed through him and it was all because Peter was there for him.

***

Their drinks and food arrived shortly after the conversation ended. Stiles slurped his strawberry shake, lips wrapping tightly around the straw. He hummed as the delicate richness of the strawberry flavor burst in his mouth. The sweetness of the shake was just what he needed.

A low whine left Peter’s throat, eyes flashing blue as his mate sucked on the straw like it was the best thing in his life. Peter could imagine those plump pink lips around his cock. The wet heat coating him so well, the way his dick would slide into Stiles’ waiting mouth so easily. The pleasure that his mate would give him as Peter gently stroked the mating bite that would mar Stiles’ neck. Peter could lift Stiles up and eat his boy out as he continued to moan around the cock in his mou—

“Hey Peter, you wanna try this?” Stiles asked, his delicate voice making Peter refocus on the present.

“I’d love to try anything with you, dear boy.” His voice was guttural and low, lust dripping through his words as his eyes burned blue.

Stiles blushed deeply as he offered Peter the milkshake, Stiles reaching for Peter’s curly fries because he’d already finished his own. Peter growled playfully but let Stiles take some all the same. Fries finished and milkshake empty, Peter got up to go pay the bill at the counter with Stiles draped on his arm.

Stiles was gorgeous, sarcastic, and wise beyond his years. He was everything Peter ever wanted in a mate and the way he felt in Peter’s arms made Peter’s wolf yip with happiness. Now he just had to make sure that Stiles’ bullies were dealt with so his mate could be properly protected from them. Peter thought back to everything that Stiles had told him about Lydia; his blood boiled with anger knowing that the girl had hurt his mate’s self-esteem so much. Peter would teach her a lesson.

Peter started trailing after Lydia whenever Stiles was busy. He noticed how conceited Lydia was when he had first started following her. Her routine had no fluctuation in it. She spent an hour and a half getting ready every morning and after school she would go spend three to four hours in the mall before heading over to Jackson’s house for dinner. She seemed to be an even easier target than her dim-witted boyfriend.

While she was at the mall Peter crept into her bedroom. He began tampering with her various cosmetics: he put itching powder in some of them, mixed her lip gloss with ghost pepper paste that he made himself, mashed small bits of poison ivy into her lotions, switched her diet pills with weight gain pills and switched her protein powder with laxatives. The more that she tried to fix her looks the uglier she would become. He planned to completely ruin her reputation as the queen of Beacon Hills High School and ruin her self-esteem at the same time, just like she did to Stiles.

With a quiet laugh of morbid glee, he jumped back out of the window and left her room in its usual disarray so that it wouldn’t look tampered with when she came back. Tomorrow, when she showed up to school, Stiles would see what happens to the people who hurt him. Peter sent a quick text to Stiles asking him if he’d like something spicy to eat tomorrow for their date night.

***Stiles POV

Shrugging off the last bits of sleep, Stiles slowly made his way to the shower. The warm water woke him up faster than the smell of leftover coffee from downstairs. After reheating the remaining coffee his dad left out for him, Stiles made his way out to his jeep and went to school.

A small crowd was gathered around in the entryway as everyone looked at somebody in the center of the group. Wailing cries came from the middle; whoever was being surrounded was extremely upset and Stiles quickly pushed his way into the middle of the group wanting to help them.

Lydia sat in the middle of the crowd, shelled in on herself. Her body was covered in hives and blood as she continuously itched her red wounds. The red of her inflamed lips matched the blood running down from her scratch marks. A deep rumbling came from her stomach and a loud amount of gas left her in a fit of shame. She shook on the ground as whatever it was took effect and the crowd backed away from the stench as her cries grew louder.

Stiles felt morbid joy watching his ex-friend like this. She had torn into him deep and it felt good to see that something had given her a taste of her own medicine. Her once narcissistic and self-righteous attitude crumpled away at humility. The queen had been reduced to a peasant.

Stiles wondered who could’ve done that to Lydia. It was a bit excessive to him, but she deserved all of it. She was cruel in her words and her treatment towards other people, she deserved to be seen as ugly in her appearance as she was in her attitude.

Stiles kept thinking of people who would’ve wanted to get back at Lydia and wondered if the same person who went after Jackson went after her. The only person Stiles could think of was...no. It couldn’t have been.

 _This is what happens when you hurt what’s mine._ That’s what the letter said when he had found Jackson unconscious in the woods. Then he found Lydia like this after complaining to Peter about how she had ruined his self-esteem, which could only mean that there was one more person that Peter would go after in BHHS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated :D


	7. Sushi and Self-Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for date number 3 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last chapter of this fic and I hope you all enjoy the ending of it. :)

Stiles sat on the couch as he waited for Peter to come pick him up for their date. His mind was a mess: he felt bad for how much was done to his old friends no matter how badly they had treated him, but knowing that Peter would go to such lengths to make him feel protected had Stiles’ heart swell with affection. The wolf was very protective over him and it made him giddy with excitement. 

The doorbell rang, and Stiles hopped off the couch. Peter stood at the door, wearing clothes that fit in all the right places. His shirt looked plastered onto his skin, muscles bulging against the fabric. The way his pants fit tightly on his lower body had Stiles perking up with interest. 

Peter reached out towards him and Stiles let himself be pulled in. He craned his neck to the side, letting Peter bury his face in the curve of it. A low rumble emanated from the wolf as he gave tiny licks against Stiles’ neck. Stiles tried to contain his moans but Peter just knew all the right places to touch him. 

“Darling as much as I would love to continue with this I believe we have a date to go on,” Peter growled out, his voice rough as it rasped around his fangs.

Stiles reluctantly pulled away from Peter, sliding his hand down so that they could hold hands as Peter walked him out to the car. 

***Peter’s POV

Peter drove them to a new sushi restaurant that was located a little bit outside of Beacon Hills, Stiles’ hand in his the entire way there. His boy meant everything to him, and he relished in the contact that Stiles allowed him so freely. After parking, he gave Stiles a chaste kiss before stepping out of the car.

The restaurant was busy but Peter made sure to reserve a table for them in advance, and they were quickly ushered to a booth in the back that was secluded away from the other diners. 

“This place looks awfully expensive Peter. Are you sure you want to pay for all this?”

“Sweetheart, there is no price tag on our relationship. I just want us to have fun and enjoy the time we get to spend with each other,” Peter grinned as he reached out for Stiles’ hand from across the table.

Stiles flushed and glanced down at the menu instead of fumbling for words, squeezing Peter’s hand just a little bit tighter.

“So how about a friendly competition?” Peter questioned lightly.

“What’s the competition?”

“We each order spicy sushi rolls and pick progressively hotter rolls and whoever taps out first loses.” Peter snickered, eyes lightheartedly challenging Stiles. He was confident. 

“What does the winner get?” Stiles questioned back meeting Peter’s determined gaze.

“I think we should let the winner decide that,” Peter smirked.

Their food came out soon after and the first three rounds weren’t too bad. The fourth roll was so spicy that Peter’s eyes began to water immediately from the smell of it. Stiles looked at Peter dead in the eyes and ate every piece without breaking a sweat. Peter struggled but got through each piece even though his tongue felt like it was engulfed in flames.

“Next roll, you have to put wasabi on it.” Stiles snickered as he looked back down at the menu.

The next plate was brought out to them shortly, Peter’s eyes streaming as the spice invaded his nostrils.

“Too hot for you, big guy?” Stiles laughed lightly as he placed some wasabi on each piece. 

The mischievous smile tugged at Peter’s wolf, wanting him to win and dominate the competition, but his tongue was still burning from the last round. Peter’s chopsticks fell to the table in silent defeat as he watched Stiles finish off the roll. 

“How are you so good at this?”

“I used to eat a lot of Mexican food growing up. Scott’s mom used to cook food so spicy that it hurt to eat, but it tasted so good if you could get past the initial hit. I used to eat with them so much that I guess I developed a tolerance to the heat., Stiles said, his eyes dropping at the last little bit.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

“Nothing. I just miss the Scott that used to be my brother instead of the guy who ignores me for any girl that has two working legs,” Stiles muttered, his voice trailing off as tears clouded his eyes.

“I’m sure he’ll get what’s coming to him soon,” Peter smiled at Stiles, assuring him from across the table.

“I really don’t want to end our date so early but I’m really upset right now. Would you mind taking me home?” Stiles sniffled, eyes slightly red in quiet determination to control his emotions.

“Of course, darling,” Peter said as he waved the waitress over for the check.

***

Stiles was quiet on the way home. Peter felt bad that talking about Scott ruined his mate’s mood, but still, he’d enjoyed their evening. Peter walked Stiles up to his door. 

“So what did you want for winning?” Peter smiled attempting to cheer Stiles up.

Stiles leaned forward and kissed him deeply. His arms wrapped around Peter’s neck as he bit lightly on Peter’s bottom lip. Peter let Stiles set the pace. The kiss was soft and sweet as Stiles’ tongue gently explored Peter’s mouth. He could feel the tenderness of love in Stiles’ kiss. His wolf practically howled with joy, urging Peter to claim his mate. He held back his urges and let Stiles continue to take what he wanted from him without taking control.

Stiles’ hands moved from Peter’s neck, slowly making their way down his body. His hands brushing over muscular arms, then moving down his torso, stopping quickly to pinch his nipples. Peter moaned out in surprise as the pleasant burn of pleasure swept through him. Stiles’ hand brushed against the bulge in his pants as his dick tried to burst free. Then Peter was left cold and whining as Stiles opened the front door.

“I’d continue but I really want my first time to be with a winner.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at Peter and closed the front door behind him.

Peter stood on the front porch in shock for a few moments. He started chuckling lightly as he turned and started to walk back to his car. His mate was such a tease, and he would be ecstatic when he finally got to lay claim to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated


	8. All the Pieces Fall Into PLace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of my very first ever fic and I hope you all enjoy it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain smut so you've been warned if you do not want to read it

Peter couldn’t fall asleep after he left Stiles’ house. Scott still needed to be taken care of and his wolf wanted to tear the boy apart. His mate felt neglected and abandoned by his best friend and Scott needed to pay for his actions. Peter decided he would call in a few favors from some old friends.

“Hey Chris, it’s Peter. Yeah, I know it’s been a long time. I have a favor to ask you, it regards my mate’s safety. An old friend of his has been causing him a lot of problems and I heard that you were going to send Allison off for her hunter training. Would you mind doing that sometime this week? Alright thank you, we’re even now.” Peter said coldly as he ended the call.

Peter wanted Scott to hurt just as badly as Stiles had been hurt, and there was still one more thing to do for that to happen. Peter had to call in one more favor before he could go to sleep, his wolf too restless from not feeling like his mate was fully protected. Peter ended the second call with a smile on his face as his head hit the pillows, sleep washing over him like a soothing wave.

***Stiles POV

“What did you do?!” Scott yelled as he rushed towards Stiles.

“Nice to see you too, buddy,” Stiles said as he turned to face his ex-best friend.

“You got me kicked off the lacrosse team! I knew you were just desperate for attention, you can get over your silly crush on me,” Scott said lowly, voice dripping with an unrecognizable venom.

“First of all, gross. You are so not my type. Second of all, how could I get you kicked off the lacrosse team that I’m no longer apart of?” Stiles retorted.

“Ummm... sorry Stiles. Do you mind if I borrow Scott real quick?” Allison asked politely, as she approached the two of them.

“Go right ahead,” Stiles gestured, backing away from Scott. Stiles took the opportunity to leave the two of them and quickly headed to his next class.

***

He and Cora were chatting about how his and Peter’s date went at lunch when Scott approached their table.

“Who the hell is Peter?” 

“Somebody important to me. Which you would have known if you had been there for me these past few months,” Stiles replied. He was done with Scott’s attitude. Nothing he had done could possibly have warranted this.

“What do you mean I haven’t been there for you? I told you that you should’ve just listened to Lydia and Jackson and then you wouldn’t be the loser you are,” Scott hissed back and Stiles just stood there shocked. This wasn’t the Scott he had grown up with. The person Scott had become wasn’t somebody Stiles wanted in his life. Stiles’ eyes began to water at the loss of the only friend he thought might change for the better.

“Scott, you need to leave right now,” Cora growled out as she put a calming hand on the back of Stiles’ neck.

“I don’t need some random goth chick to tell me what to do. I want to know why Stiles felt the need to take Allison away from me.”

“I don’t even know what the hell you’re talking about!” Stiles snapped as he fought to keep a hold of his emotions. 

“Her dad is sending her to some camp tomorrow and he wasn’t supposed to do that until the summer. This is all your fault.”

Scott wasn’t worthy of his tears, none of the people he used to call friends were allowed to affect him like this anymore.

“Listen here, pea brain. I have no idea where you get off accusing me of all these things, but as far as I care you deserve all the shit happening to you and then some. Now get out of my face and don’t ever talk to me again,” Stiles ground out, eyes pinning Scott down, as the entire cafeteria quieted around them. 

Scott turned on his heel with a huff and left Cora and Stiles to resume the little time they had left for lunch. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Stiles sighed as he looked towards Cora.

“It’s okay, do you want a hug?” 

“I’d love one,” Stiles rasped out as Cora came scooted closer to hug him. She reminded him of Peter. Stiles was thankful that she was there for him.

***

As soon as the final school bell rang, Stiles made his way to the car. He needed to see Peter and ask the one question that had been burning through his mind since his argument with Scott earlier. 

The drive to the Hale house took less time than expected, and if Stiles happened to go a little over the speed limit, nobody had to know. The Hale house was stunning from the outside, but Stiles didn’t have time to admire its beauty. He was on a mission and nothing was going to distract him. He reached up to knock on the front door when it swung open to reveal Peter. He just stood there, mouth hanging open at the sight of Peter in a tight, white v-neck and a pair of sweatpants that left little to the imagination. 

“Did you have something to say, darling?” Peter chuckled as he lightly took hold of Stiles’ chin.

“Are you the one that did those things to Jackson, Lydia and Scott?” Stiles gazed up at Peter as Peter let go of him; the loss of contact made him feel bereft, like he’d lost something.

“Yes. I wanted to protect you and I felt like they needed to be taught a lesson on your behalf.” Peter stood stoically as he met Stiles’ gaze.

Stiles leaned forward and Peter grabbed onto him. Peter’s arms wrapped around his waist as Stiles tilted his head up and kissed him. He wanted to show his mate how much he appreciated him. The kiss deepened as Stiles licked into Peter’s mouth, doing his best to show Peter just what he meant to him. Stiles rutted against Peter, desperate for more. 

“You know, I never properly punished you for teasing me the last time.” Peter reached down and grabbed Stiles’ ass, hauling him up into his arms. Stiles’ legs instinctively wrapped themselves around Peter’s waist as he carried his boy upstairs.

Peter dropped Stiles onto the bed gently. Stiles made grabby hands at him and Peter laughed. 

“Are you going to continue to tease me, sweetheart?”

“Not this time. Peter, I want you, all of you. I want to be your mate,” Stiles said shyly, a blush painting his cheeks.

Peter growled as he dove towards Stiles’ lips for a passionate kiss. His mate made the sweetest moans as Peter began running his hands over Stiles’ body. His cock pushed against the confines of his sweatpants with delicious friction.

“Strip,” Peter ordered, only giving Stiles enough room to lose his clothes.

“You sound so hot when you’re being all dominant, but do you think we can slow it down, it’s my first time?” Stiles face was cherry red as he stared up at Peter shyly.

Peter rumbled lowly, Stiles truly was perfect. He would be the only one that would get the pleasure of touching his mate like this, the only person who could please his boy. Peter’s fangs threatened to drop as the urge to claim became overwhelming. He was drowning in the need to have Stiles marked as his. 

Stiles’ hands began their slow exploration of Peter’s body. Mapping over his arms, sliding down his sides, and began tugging at his shirt. Peter took his time, relaxing the pace at Stiles’ gentle but passionate touch. Stiles’ scent was warm with the smell of cinnamon and Peter relished in it. 

Pushing Stiles down against the bed, Peter lowered himself down over top of his prize. Peter began to pepper him with kisses: he started by kissing Stiles on his forehead, working his way down until he met Stiles’ lips. The chaste pecking turned into fervent kissing, Peter taking claim of Stiles’ mouth. The boy submitted to him so sweetly, craning his neck to the side. His wolf growled loudly as he began kissing down his mate’s neck. 

Stiles was a mess as waves of pleasure burned through him. His body was like an instrument that Peter knew just how to tune. He couldn’t hold back his moaning if he wanted to. The gentle press of teeth against his neck as Peter continued to suck in mark had him whining in his throat. Peter began to kiss down his torso and came to stop just at his waist.

“What’s this little thing here?” Peter teased as he took hold of Stiles’ tiny cock.

Stiles pulled back from Peter, his face flushing nervously. He was always nervous about his size but the way Peter was touching him made him forget about his insecurities for a moment. How would Peter want him like this though? Tears began to form in his eyes at the thought of Peter leaving him.

The smell of embarrassment and despair caused Peter to stop.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Peter wiped away the tears pooling in Stiles’ eyes.

“What do you mean? How could you possibly want me when I’m like this?” Stiles gestured down at himself, looking away from Peter, scared of the rejection.

“Stiles,” Peter grabbed onto his shoulders, tilting Stiles to look up at him. “You mean everything to me, I don’t care about your dick being small. I want you for the way you are, no changes.” Peter pulled Stiles closer to him. “I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles looked up at the man who made him feel whole again. “I love you too, Peter.”

Stiles leaned forward and kissed Peter. The kiss was tender compared to the earlier one and a low heat pulled in him. Languid tongues darted in and out of each other’s mouths as they continued to kiss. Stiles broke the kiss as he made his way down Peter’s body. 

***

Peter watched as Stiles stared at the head of his cock. The boy had both of his hands wrapped around Peter’s dick. He shuffled even closer to Stiles, pressing his cock in front of his mouth. Stiles licked around the head of his dick, sucking up the precome that was leaking out profusely. Stiles was a little sloppy going down on him, wet pops sounding out continuously from where Stiles let some of the suction go. Peter tangled his fingers through Stiles’ hair, urging him to go further down his cock. 

“Fuck, you’re doing so good at this, darling,” Peter growled out, pushing Stiles a little further down his cock, stopping at the sound of gagging.

“P-Peter...I need you in me, please,” Stiles gasped out as he let Peter’s dick fall from his lips.

“Anything for you, dear boy,” Peter snickered as he reached into his bedside table for the lube. Pouring a generous amount of the cold gel into his hand he began to slick up Stiles’ hole. Stiles let out a quiet gasp as a slick finger entered him slowly.

“How do you feel sweetheart?”

“F-fuck, more,” Stiles ground out as his eyes fluttered closed from the pleasure he was feeling.

Peter started to stretch Stiles out, taking his time as he worked him up. He wasn’t sure if Stiles had touched himself like this before, so he took his time. Once he felt like he could fit three of his fingers in easily without having Stiles in any pain, he removed his fingers from Stiles’ slick hole. Stiles whined at the loss of the feeling.

“You’re a needy little mate, aren’t you,” Peter chuckled as he started slicking up his dick.

Before Stiles could say anything back, Peter lined up his dick and pressed into Stiles’ hole. The slick velvety heat was like nothing Peter had ever felt, he was still tight despite all the prepping Peter did. Peter stopped as soon as he was flush against Stiles’s body. Tiny whines and moans tore out of Stiles’ throat and Peter leaned forward to kiss him, his cock sliding further into Stiles. The kisses were sloppy, as Peter began to slowly thrust in and out of Stiles.

“I know you can go faster than that,” Stiles challenged, his eyes defiant.

Peter picked up a brutal pace in response. The delicious moans that fell from Stiles’ mouth made his wolf fill with pride. Peter grabbed Stiles’ tiny cock in his hand, stroking his boy in time with his thrusting. Peter was getting close, his fangs elongating as he tilted Stiles’ neck to the side. Stiles came with a whimper, tightening around Peter’s cock. Peter bit into his mate’s tender flesh. A few thrusts later and Peter was spilling his release into Stiles’ hole.

“Are you okay, darling?” Peter asked, running his fingers over Stiles’ head. He slipped out of Stiles’ hole, rubbing his come into his mate. Their scents combined together, filling Peter with warmth.

“I’m better than okay, that was amazing. I thought it would hurt or be uncomfortable, but you were so tender with me.” Stiles smiled up at Peter, his hand rubbing over Peter’s stomach and up Peter’s chest. Stiles yawned as his eyes started to droop.

“Get some rest sweetheart, we can have breakfast with the family in the morning,” Peter whispered as Stiles’ head fell onto the pillow.

“So we’re officially mates now?” 

“Yes darling, you’re all mine and I’m all yours.” Peter smiled as he scented Stiles one last time. 

Peter laid down next to Stiles, curling his arms around his mate in a loving embrace. His eyes fluttered shut as Stiles moved closer to him, his wolf rumbling softly inside him. Stiles smiled up at him, digging his chin into Peter’s chest as he shuffled closer. All Peter could smell was the way their scents had wrapped together, and he closed his eyes as he relaxed into the bed. 

A smile curled his lips upwards, and Peter was happier than he had ever been before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first fic ever so thank everyone who reads this. I appreciate all kudos and comments and if you'd like to talk to me more here's my tumblr https://leviice458.tumblr.com/


End file.
